symphogear_m_versefandomcom-20200214-history
Prelati
Prelati '''(プレラーティ) was an alchemist from the top brass of the Bavarian Illuminati. Prelati returns in Senki Zesshou Symphogear M as a main protagonist, where she becomes an official user of the Symphogear system. Profile * '''Full Name: Prelati (プレラーティ) * Gender: Female * Age: 15 * Height: 152.5cm * Three Sizes: 'B82/W55/H76 * '''Nationality: '''Italian Etymology She is based off of ''François Prelati, an Italian priest and alchemist who committed murders alongside his Homosexual lover, Gilles de Rais in the nineteenth century. Appearance Physical Prelati is short and pale with dark brown (green in some lighting) shoulder-length hair in long pigtails that fall over both shoulders. She has sleepy violet eyes and wears green, square-frame glasses. Symphogear '''Senki Zesshou Symphogear M (戦姫絶唱シンフォギアM) Prelati's Symphogear consists of an orange full-body undersuit with touches of white, red and black. Matching gloves that reach her upper arms, with a gold brace at the wrist. Crimson cape and matching hoodie are attached. Gold pauldrons on her shoulders with a hot pink cut gem on each. Gold rocket boosters located at the back of her neck. Pink gem at her toe with gold armored shoe. Senki Zesshou Symphogear MV '(戦姫絶唱シンフォギアMV) Prelati's Symphogear changes drastically. No longer full-body, Prelati's undersuit slightly revealing, exposing her legs and sides of her midsection. The bottom-half becoming a pair of black shorts, with straps wrapped around her waist. Her legging-shoes now reach her thighs with gold armor located at the ankles, her thighs and knees. A black and gold breastplate, gold armored wristets and elbow pads. Her cape and hoodie are removed, and she wears gold headphones. Personality On the surface, Prelati appears quiet and reserved but underneath her calm and cool exterior, is a mischievous and calculating warrior with a deep love for the ones she holds close. She has a very playful and childish side to her, and tends to let her emotions control her better judgement. On some rare occasions her old personality shows through and she lets a preference for having fun get in the way of work. She ends all of her sentences with "'wakeda" (わけだ). She had a rather creepy and unsettling smile. Relationships Symphogear Activation Chant'' ''Anni Mahakenda tron Prelati is the user of the Mahakenda relic, a relic formed from fragments of the Spellcaster, her originally used Faust Robe. Her Armed Gear takes the form of a large version of a Japanese stick and ball toy/hammerhead hybrid. Prelati's fighting style mainly is offense, using her Armed Gear as a "hammer" to either crush or bat her enemies with a backup addition, being a use of transportation. As of MV, it is shows to be interchangeable, switching from its default mode into a second form, Spear Mode. Attacks * Trivial Mischief (トリビアルミスチーフ ) - Prelati leaps in the air, spinning her Armed Gear above her head before slamming it in front of her target, sending an array of red beams at him. * Tricky Hellman (トリッキーヘルマン) - Prelati transforms her Armed Gear into a vehicle, by connecting the hammer and ball halves. This attack can be used for transportation, or as a ramming weapon. * Playful Instrument (プレーフルインストルメント) - Prelati's Armed Gear unleashes a flurry of strings, binding her target before she fires her Armed Gear's ball. It crashes back down slowly and powerfully, similar to a comet or meteor before crushing her target. * Menace Edge (メネースエッジ) - In Spear Mode, Prelati proceeds to repeatedly stab and strike her target, not ceasing until nothing is left. *'Superb Song' - Songs Solo Group *'Eiomo -Friedenzwischenuns- ' (永思 -フリエデンズウィスケナンズ- "Eternal Memories -Peace between Us-"), (with Cagliostro) *'KiraMake!! -Für Immer Freunde-!! '(with Chinatsu Kiseki, Kobayashi Haruna and Cagliostro) Gallery Artwork Prelati Gear M.png|Prelati's Symphogear in M Prelati_Symphogear_(MV-MAX).jpg|Prelati's Symphogear in MV Screenshots Caglisotro and Prelati in combat.png|Prelati with Cagliostro in M Prelati flying.png|Prelati flying Prealti's smile.png|Prealti smiling Trivia *All Prelati's attack names are in english. *Prelati's birthday falls on November 30th, therefore her Zodiac sign is Sagittarius. *Her battle song genre alternates between R&B and Atelier music. *In an episode of M, it is revealed the reason behind Prelati's prefference of milk over alcohol; she simply enjoys it, claiming alcohol has a very "vulgar" taste, and due to her drastic change in aging, is no longer allowed to drink it by law, no longer Category:Haruna Artist Category:Senki Zesshou Symphogear M Category:Symphogear User